


Снова вместе

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь всей жизни найдет тебя даже за решеткой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снова вместе

Паркер проснулся от того, что в камере напротив то ли пиздили, то ли ебали какого-то придурка, и его голова билась о решетку. К храпам и крикам привыкаешь в первую же неделю, а этот звук реально бесил.  
\- Кончайте там! - рявкнул негр с соседней койки и впечатал кулак в стену. В камере напротив сдавленно простонали - то ли и правда кончили, то ли жертва обрадовалась временной передышке.  
\- А ты чего вылупился? Тоже хочешь?  
Это был уже пиздеж. Так, для острастки. На деле за все время проведенное в камере негр ни разу к нему не лез. Может, Паркер напоминал ему неудачника-брата или ботаника, у которого он списывал в школе, или наводчика в банде. Главное, что негр был мирным, не воспринимал его всерьез. Если для этого нужно было отвернуться зубами к стенке и не издавать лишних звуков - фигня вопрос.  
 _А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы этот ниггер начал тебя уважать?_ \- забрезжило на краю сознания. Этот голос.  
От волнения его аж подбросило на койке, тело прошиб холодный пот.  
\- Ты ширяешься? - заботливо спросили сверху. Рожа у соседа была жуткая, белые зубы в темноте, но сейчас Паркер обрадовался ему как родному.  
\- З-з-знобит.  
\- Тогда не мнись, как девка, и возьми ебаное одеяло.  
Негр швырнул в него одеялом и счел свою миссию исполненной. Обычно Паркер был тихим и проблем особых не приносил, зато забавно шестерил следом.  
 _Как низко ты пал, человечек, -_ теперь в голосе сочилось презрение. - _Стоило лишь ненадолго оставить тебя. Может, мне найти себе другое тело?_  
Возможно, он и правда ширнулся - просто не помнил. Стрендж и его дружки говорили про какую-то печать, да и сам ритуал экзорцизма... Он ведь чудом не сдох во время него. Ему почудилось. Не было никаких голосов.  
 _Пф, какие-то жалкие каракули. Я дам тебе силу, помогу вернуть банду, все будет как раньше._  
Паркер вспомнил, как было раньше, и его затошнило. С другой стороны, а, что если печать не до конца, но действовала и Дормамму уже не так силен, как прежде? Казалось, вместо привычного рокота голос звучал чуть приглушенно, словно издалека.  
Из холода бросило в жар. На мгновение Паркер Роббинс почувствовал знакомую, пульсирующую в крови силу. Не ту, что пыталась его сожрать, когда дела зашли слишком далеко, а ту самую, что была в начале. Азарт, возбуждение, жажду чего-то большего. Что если он будет осторожней, учтет свои ошибки? Что если он не даст этому дерьму зайти слишком далеко?  
И Уитни вернется, вернется банда, все снова будут бояться его - кому нахрен нужны эти неудачники, ха, да он соберет новую! Поднимется по их трупам на вершину.  
\- Давай, - тихо прошептал Паркер, надеясь, что это больше похоже на приказ, чем на молитву. - Я жду тебя.  
\- Ты, блядь, что...?  
И Дормамму пришел, как приходил всегда, момент единения был все таким же ярким и сладостным. От удовольствия Паркер прокусил губу, тело выгнулось в экстазе, взгляд затуманился.  
Но даже сквозь пелену слышно было, как негр рухнул с койки и начал пятиться назад, пока не забился в угол. И там просидел до утра, потом его бессвязно бормочущего посадили в изолятор. Дормамму говорил с ним в ту ночь (или его устами), но слова стерлись из памяти.  
Паркер Роббинс запомнил только чужой страх, то, как потрясающе было чувствовать силу. Они будут бояться его.  
 _Будут бояться нас._  
Следующей ночью Паркер сбежал из тюрьмы.


End file.
